The New Adventure Begins
by Kaguya Otsusuki
Summary: Pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Rival abadinya di Lembah akhir membuat dirinya menerima kesempatan kedua dari Shinigami untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di kehidupan yang dulu. terlahir dengan kekuatan baru ia harus menjalani kehidupan baru di dunia yang baru, bagaimana kisahnya kita simak di Fic ini GodlikeNaru! SemiSmartNaru!


**The New Adventure Begins**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair :**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre: Adventure / Fantasy /**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

[A/N : Maaf ini Rewrite dan maaf saya tidak Plagiat karena pas bagian lawan Visor saya nyonto di Video jadi lupa untuk mengganti nama Issei menjadi Naruto dan saya tidak mengoreksinya. dan tadi Fiction tadi saya hapus karena gak enak kalau Replace, tapi terserah para Reader mau anggap saya Plagiat atau apa, saya hanya Enjoy-Enjoy aja, dosa di tanggung sendiri karena berburuk sangka :D]

* * *

Blaaar!

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta di lembah akhir. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi ke langit. Setalah asap bekas ledakan menghilang. Terlihat Naruto dengan nafas memburu menatap ke arah kawah bekas ledakan tersebut.

"Haa..haa...Apa berhasil?" Tanya Naruto dengan Senjutsu Rikudou yang masih aktif.

 **"Entahlah Naruto."** Jawab Kurama yang ada pada diri Naruto

"Tidak mungkin!" Umpat Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat sasuke selamat tapi dalam kondisi tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya, dan lebih terkejutnya adalah sosok yang memapahnya

"Kau tidak apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke sambil memapahnya berdiri

"Hn"

Dengan tubuh yang sudah terluka sangat parah sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya Sasuke melakukan sebuah Handseal, setelah selesai Sasuke terlihat menyeringai penuh arti.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran vortex meninggalkan Naruto dalam kekecewaan.

\- The New Adventure Begins -

Seoarang pemuda berambut pirang bermata blue saphire terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya, tapi yang terakhir ia ingat adalah dirinya mati dalam pertempuran terakhirnya dengan sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya.

"Apakah aku sudah mati?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa

"Ya kau sudah mati" Jawab sosok pria tua membawa reaper a.k.a Shinigami

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto kaget pada sosok didepannya

"Kalian memanggilku dengan nama Shinigami!" Jawab sosok itu pada Naruto

"Jadi apa tujuan anda mendatangiku adalah untuk membawaku ke kematian?" Tanya Naruto pada sosok Shinigami itu

"Tidak, aku akan memberimu kesempatan kedua!" Jawab Shinigami pada Naruto

"Kesempatan kedua?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Ya! Aku ingin kau memperbaiki apa yang salah di di kehidupanmu dahulu tapi bukan di dunia shinobi melainkan du dimensi lain" balas Shinigami pada Naruto

"Dimensi lain?" tanya Naruto

"Ya" Balas Shinigami kemudian menceritakan tentang dimensi yang akan di tempati Naruto mulai dari Great War, Sacred Gear, tuhan yang berpaling dari makhluknya, dan ketiga fraksi

"jadi tidak hanya di dunia Shinobi saja ada perang!" Gumam Naruto

"Selama masih ada kehidupan perang tidak akan berhenti sampai kapanpun dan apa kau bersedia menjalani kesempatan kedua ini?" Tanya Shinigami

"Tentu, tapi bagaimana dengan Kurama?" tanya Naruto tentang rekannya itu

"Bijuu secara hukum alam akan mati jika Jinchurikinya mati" Jawab Shinigami

"Jadi aku tidak bisa bersama Kurama lagi?" tanya Naruto pada shinigami dengan lirih

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Shinigami kemudian seperti membaca sesuatu, kemudian muncul cahaya

"Cahaya apa itu Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Naruto pada Shinigami

"Ini adalah jiwa dari Kurama" Jawan Shinigami kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada cahaya itu

"Kurama apakah kau mau bila aku memberimu kesempatan kedua sebagai partner dari bocah ini dan kau akan ku incarnasikan menjadi Frost Elder Dragon yang bersemayam pada tubuh bocah ini?" Tanya Shinigami pada Kurama

 **"AKu bersedia Shinigami-sama"** Ucap Kurama, kemudian Shinigami memasukkan cahaya itu kedalam perut Naruto, saat cahaya itu masuk Naruto seperti terinjeksi oleh kekuatan besar lebih besar daripada Kyuubi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Shinigami-sama?" Tanya naruto

"Aku menyegel jiwa dari Frost Elder Dragon generasi kedua Kurama" Balas Shinigami-sama

"Naga apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada shinigami

"Frost Elder Dragon adalah naga yang termasuk dragon king ultimate karena kekuatannya yang luar biasa, kekuatan dari Frost Elder Dragon sangat mengerikan bahkan pernah membuat dunia yang akan kau tempati dulu sempat mengalami masa jaman es karena kekuatannya" Jawab Shinigami

"Untuk hidup di dunia sana, aku sudah mengganti sistem energimu dari chakra menjadi sihir. Dan mulai sekarang kau hanya memiliki Hiraishin, Rasengan dan seluruh pengembangannya, dan Senjutsu terlebih itu semua sudah ke hapuskan. Dan aku juga menambahkan seihir [Black Thunder] padamu termasuk Sacred Gear tapi Sacred Gearmu adalah tubuhmu" Lanjut Shinigami

"Arigatou Shinigami-sama" Balas Naruto

"Baiklah sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kehidupan" Ucap Shinigami kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam partikel cahaya.

\- Time Skip beberapa bulan kemudian -

Uzumaki Naruto kini sedang berada di sebuah pintu gerbang menuju Kuoh Academy untuk pertama kalinya, mengingat dirinya sekarang sekolah disini karena suruhan dari orang tua angkatnya. Sekolah Kuoh Acadmy merupakan salah satu sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal karena pendidikanya .Baru-baru ini sekolah tersebut diubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yang berarti laki-laki bisa masuk disekolah ini. sekolah tersebut baru beberapa tahun dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran yang menyebabkan rasio jumlah siswa perempuan dan siswa laki-laki 8:3. Naruto masuk dalam angkatan tahun ketiga mengingat umurnya yang sekarang 17 tahun.

"Kyaaaa tampannnya"

"He is so cute"

"Want be my Boyfriend?"

"Hansamu"

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto memasuki sekolah itu sudah terjadi teriakan tidak jelas, sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kelas 3A seperti yang di beritahu ibunya tapi apa daya dirinya tidak mengetahui letak kelas tersebut. Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya dan pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba ada dua gadis cantik berambut crimson dan dark blue memasuki gerbang dirinyapun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ano... bisakah aku bertanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan gugup

"Tentu" Jawab perempuan berambut crimson

"Aku ingin bertanya dimana ruang kelas 3A!" Ucap Naruto

"Ahhhh... kebetulan kita sekelas, jadi ikutlah dengan kami aku akan menunjukan dimana ruang kelas kita" Ucap Rias tersenyum manis

"Baiklah errr..."

"Rias. Rias Gremory" Ucap Rias mengulurkan tangannya

"Ahhhh... Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto" Ucap Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu

'Perasaan apa ini, dingin dan tenang' Batin Rias

"Ara ara Buchou aku juga ingin berkenalan, Namaku Akeno Himejima. senang bertemu denganmu pemuda tampa fufufufu" Ucap Akeno tersenyum dengan mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Naruto tahu itu adalah senyum palsu

"Namaku uzumaki Naruto, senang juga bekenalan denganmu Akeno-san" Balas Naruto dengan menerima uluran tangan dari Akeno

Setelah perbicangan singkat yang mereka lakukan, merekapun begegas menuju ruang kelas mereka di karenakan bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

\- The New Adventure Begins -

Rias dan Akeno kini sedang berada di sebuah bangunan tempat dimana berkumpulnya anggota Occult Research Club. Mereka kini sedang bermain catur, tapi bukan itu yang mereka pikirkan melainkan perasaan saat mereka menjabat tangan dari Naruto itu terasa dingin, damai, dan tenang tapi di atas semua itu mereka meraskan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Apa kau juga merasakannya Akeno?" tanya Rias pada Queennya

"AKu juga merasakannya Buchou, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan Buchu?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias

"Kurasa aku akan melepas Sekiryuutei untuk Sona, dan aku berniat untuk menjadikannya anggota keluargaku" Ucap Rias

"Apa kau yakin Buchou?" tanya Akeno

"Aku menaruk harapan besar padanya Akeno, dan kau sendiri sudah merasakan aura yang di kuarkannya tadi" Balas Rias

"Baiklah Buchou"

\- The New Adventure Begins -

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan ketaman setelah selesai makan ramen, keadaan hari sudah sore jadi tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang ditaman. Saat Naruto tengah berjalan menuju air mancur dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan dua orang satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

"Hehehehe.. coba lihat.. seorang manusia rendahan.. sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu karena kau sepertinya memiliki sesuatu yang mencarik." Ucap seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian ala detektif dan mempunyai sepasang sayap burung berwarna hitam dan membuat sebuah [Light Spear], Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melancarkan [Black Thunder] untuk menahan serangan dari [Light Spear].

"Maaf tapi kau salah memilih lawan" Ucap Naruto

"Kita lihat saja." Ucap pria tersebut tampak berbisik dengan temannya, kemudian membuat [Light Spear] lagi kemudian ia lemparkan kearah Naruto.

 **[Black Thunder Array]**

Serangan dari [Light Spear] tadi berhasil di hancurkan dengan serangan Black Thunder milik Naruto, Tapi kemudian mata Naruto terbelalak karena meremehkan musuh di depannya hingga melupakan teman wanitanya yang kini sudah berada di belakang Naruto dengan di tangan kanan membawa [Light Spear].

Jleeeeeeb

Dada Naruto tertusuk oleh [Light Spear] miik wanita itu, kemudian wanita itu berkata

"Jangan pernah alihkan perhatianmu dari musuhmu" Kemudian setelah itu Naruto langsung ambruk

Naruto bahkan tidak mengidahkan kedua Malaikat Jatuh tersebut yang sudah pergi, karena perhatiannya saat ini tertuju terhadap darahnya yang berada diatas tanah. Warna merah tersebut mengingatkannya terhadap salah satu gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, teman sekelasnya, Rias Gremory. Saat kesadarannya mulai menipis dia sempat merasakan sebuah sihir muncul bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut merah yang baru saja dipikirkannya dan seorang lagi berambut dark blue.

Disaat kesadarannya menipis dirinya mendengar salah satu berkata ".. kau akan hidup kembali sebagai milikku.." Dan sisanya ia tidak mendengar karena keburu tidak sadarkan diri.

\- The New Adventure Begins -

Naruto POV

'KRING...' 'KRING...'

Dan terdengar suara jam weker dari kamarku dan kemudian aku mematikan jam weker itu kemudian aku bangun untuk menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untul sekolah, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir aku menemukan jawabannya

'Bukankah semalam aku berada di taman dan setelah itu aku di bunuh oleh Malaikat jatuh dan kenapa dan masih hidup?' pikirku bingung setelah mengingat kejadian semalam, kemudian aku menggeram frustasi karena dengan otakku yang lemot ini aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apa-apa

'Lebih baik aku tanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kurama' Pikir Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi bersila untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya

"Kurama sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanyaku pada sosok naga putih [bisa lihat Stardust Dragon di Yu-Gi-Oh] yang ku sebut dengan Kurama

 **"Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri Gaki, lagipula nanti pasti ada seseorang yang akan menjelaskannya padamu sendiri"** Balasnya membuat geram dengan jawabannya

"Sialan Kurama, lama-lama kau seperti rusa pemalas" Balasku sengit, tapi naga itu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan tidurnya, akupun langsung kembali ke real world mengingat aku harus sekolah. dan ngomong-ngomong tentang sesorang aku jadi teringat dua sosok yang aku lihat sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto POV END

\- The New Adventure Begins -

Terlihat sosok pemuda yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal karena dirinya tidak memperhatikan apa yang daritadi guru sampaikan.

Teng Teng

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi Naruto memutuskan untuk ke kantin, tapi niatnya harus tertunda setelah dua gadis yang di bilang bidadari si Kuoh Academy menghampirinya yaitu Rias dan Akeno.

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan!" Ucap Rias pada Naruto

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Mungkin perihal tadi malam?" ucap Rias

"Bag-.." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Rias

"Hm.. jika kau ingin mengetahuinya sepulang sekolah pergi keruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, nanti aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu." Balas Rias yang masih tersenyum, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan tujuan utamanya untuk makan siang di Kantin

'Api ini yang dimaksud oleh Kurama' Batin Naruto, sedangkan Kurama di alam bawah sadar Naruto hanya menyeringai

"Hah entahlah nanti aku pasti akan mendapat jawaban dari apa yang aku pikirkan" Gumam Naruto, di pertengahan perjalanan dirinya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Issei, dna saat berpapasan Naruto seperti menggumamkan sesuatu, kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Sekiryuutei..."

\- The New Adventure Begins -

Naruto saat ini tengah memasukkan semua buku dan barangnya kedalam tasnya. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sepuluh menit lalu, dan yang tersisa dikelas tersebut hanya Naruto sendiri.

"Jadi.. kau yang akan membawaku ke ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Yuuto-san?" tanya Naruto begitu sudah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya, Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Ya begitulah senpai" Balas Kiba

"Ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti!" Ucap Naruto

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran

"Aku dan Rias satu kelas, tapi kenapa dia malah mengutusmu dan tidak bareng saja datang ke klub?" Tanya Naruto yang di balas senyum ketidak mengertian dari Kiba

"Huh sudahlah, ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan bersama Kiba didalam gedung tua bergaya eropa dibelakang sekolah, tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa terkagum-kagun dengan keindahan interior gedung ini. Mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan Kiba langsung membukanya dan masuk kedalam bersama dengan Naruto dibelakangnya

"Ah.. Kiba.. Naruto-kun.. kalian sudah datang rupanya." Sapa seorang siswi berambut dark blue yang diikat pony tail dan memiliki bola mata berwarna violet, Naruto bisa langsung mengetahui perempuan ini, dia adalah Akeno Himejima teman satu kelasnya.

"Begitulah Akeno-san.." ucap Kiba dan berjalan duduk disamping gadis loli dengan rambut putih dia adalah maskot Kuoh Akademi dan sekaligus kohainya, Koneko Toujou. Naruto juga bisa mendengar suara gemericik air, dan saat dia menatap kearah asal suara tersebut dia menemukan sebuah tirai besar berada dan terlihat bayangan seorang wanita sedang mandi, dirinya tidak habis pikir karena memang ada kamar mandi di ruang pertemuan.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya bunyi gemericik air tersebut berhenti, dan tidak lama setelah itu seorang wanita berambut merah crimson yang tak lain adalah Rias keluar dari balik tirai dengan memakai seragam khusus siswi Kuoh Akademi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Nah Naruto-kun.. sebelum kita mulai, bagaimana kalau aku katakan bahwa kami semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib adalah Iblis, apa kau akan percaya?" tanya Rias dan menatap kearah Naruto

"Ya"

"Dan bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau Iblis?" tanya Rias

'Ohhhh demi celana dalam Madara, ini akan menjadi situasi merepotkan, Mendokusei' batin Naruto meniru cargon dari Shikamaru

"Dan tadi malam kau di bunuh oleh Malaikat jatuh, dan jika aku tidak merenkarnasikanmu menjadi Iblis mungkin sekarang kau sudah mati" Ucap Rias

"Huh, Aku percaya Rias dan terimakasih karena tidak membuatku bertemu Shinigami-sama untuk kedua kalinya di tahun yang sama" balas Naruto

"Shinigami? apa kau pernah bertemu Shinigami" tanya Rias

'Mampus kenapa aku bisa kelepasan' Batin Naruto

"Maksudku beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengan shinigami di alam mimpi, jadi aku tidak ingin bertemu karena sosoknya yang mengerikan" ucap Naruto gugup

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku akan memberitahu bagaimana hidup menjadi iblis" Ucap Rias kemudian menjelaskan tentang Kontrak,Eviel Pieces, larangan Iblis, dll sedankan untuk sejarah ketiga Fraksi dirinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena dirinya sudah mengetahuinya.

"... apa kau mengerti Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias

"Tentu" Jawab Naruto singkat padat jelas.

"Dan perkenalkan ini anggota keluargaku, Koneko Rook, Kiba Knight, Akeno Queen, dan aku sendiri King. dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Buchou" Ucap Rias

"Ha'i Buchou" Balas Naruto

"Buchou sepertinya kita mendapat tugas untuk memusnahkan Iblis Visor yang telah banyak membunuh manusia" Ucap Akeno kepada sang King yaitu Rias

"Bagus, dan sekaligus memperlihatkan kepadamu bagaimana cara Iblis bekerja, Naruto-kun." Ucap Rias

"Hai Buchou"

\- The New Adventure Begins -

Kini Rias, dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di lokasi iblis liar berada. Iblis liar ini tinggal di sebuah Pabrik kosong yang sudah lama tidak di tempati

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Rias yang memimpin kelompok tersebut.

"tempat yang menyeramkan" ujar yang Naruto meningat dirinya takut dengan hantu

"tenang saja ini akan berakhir dengan cepat fufufu?" Ucap Akeno dengan senyum palsunya, sebenarnya Naruto ingin menanyakan hal tiu tapi dirinya belum sempat

Kini Rias dan yang lainnya mulai memasuki Pabrik kosong tersebut.

"dia datang," Ujar Akeno yang merasakan Aura iblis mendatangi mereka

"aku mencium sesuatu yang buruk namun ini juga tampaknya lezat. Aku rasa malam ini aku mendapat banyak mangsa." Ujar sesosok iblis liar yang tak lain adalah Visor.

"Iblis liar visor, Iblis yang telah membunuh tuannya dan melarikan diri untuk memenuhi nafsu keinginannya sendiri. Kau lebih layak untuk mati karena kesalahanmu dan pengkhiantanmu. Atas nama keluarga Gremory aku akan memusnahkanmu." Ucap Rias setelah melihat Visor.

"Gadis yang kurang ajar, aku akan menutupimu dengan darah merah seperti warna rambutmu, sekarang terimalah ini…" ucap visor yang mulai menembakkan sesuatu yang berasal dari dadanya tepatnya oppainya. Rias dan para Peeragenya berhasil menghindar, namun dari serangan tadi tercipta lubang-lubang di dinding yang seperti meleleh setelah terkena serangan dari visor.

"Ternyata dia adalah Monster…." Ujar Naruto ngeri dengan oppai milik visor

"dan kau Naruto, kalian cukup melihat dan aku akan menjelaskan tentang Evil pieces kepadamu" Ujar Rias kepada mereka berdua

"kalian semua jangan sampai lengah. Yuuto!" Kini Rias mulai member Perintah pada para Peeragenya.

"cepat juga" Kini naruto yang berucap, setelah melihat kiba beraksi.

"tentu saja, Yuuto adalah bidak knight, kemampuannya ada di kecepatan dan teknik pedangnya." Ucap Rias.

"arrgh…." Ucap visor yang kesakitan.

"Kurang ajar kau, "Kini Visor menendang kiba hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Cukup Kiba, Selanjutnya, koneko. Dia adalah Rook. Karakternya sederhana, kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa dan kemampuan bertahannya." kemudian Koneko berlari kebawah monster tersebuat dan meninju perut monster itu hingga iblis Visor merintih kesakitan

"cukup Koneko, selanjutnya Akeno!" ucap Rias.

" Hai, Buchou", Jawab Akeno.

"ara... ara Iblis liar yang telah mengkhianati tuannya harus di hukum fufufu" Ucap Akeno lagi dengan senyum sadis di wajahnya

" Akeno adala bidak Queen. Wakil Ketua yang menggabungkan semua kekuatan dari bidak-bidak lainnya. dia juga di kenal sebagai ultimate sadis karena suka meyiksa lawannya hingga tuntas." Ucap Rias dan itu sukses membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan membantin 'Wanita cantik memang menakutkan'

"sepertinya kau masih memiliki tenaga, visor. " Ucap Akeno yang kini ada di depan visor yang telah terluka parah Kemudian Akeno menyerang visor dengan petirnya

"Baiklah, cukup Akeno!" Ucap Rias lalu mulai mendekati Visor yang sekarat.

" Ara… ara… Buchou, aku belum puas dengannya. Ini sedikit menyedihkan" ucap Akeno pada Rias, dan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Akeno Riaspun mendekati iblis Visor

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir Visor?" Tanya Rias pada visor.

"bunuh aku!" Jawab visor. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, maka dengan ini kau akan lenyap." Selanjutnya Rias merentankan tangannya ke depan lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang keluarga Gremory,

"checkmate" Rias lalu menyerang visor dengan Power of destruction dan membuat visor langsung lenyap tak berbekas tanda bahwa ia telah mati. "kita sudah selesai" Ucap Rias setelah menyelesaikan serangannya.

"Baiklah, cukup Akeno!" Ucap Rias lalu mulai mendekati Visor yang sekarat.

" Ara… ara… Buchou, aku belum puas dengannya. Ini sedikit menyedihkan" ucap Akeno pada Rias, dan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Akeno Riaspun mendekati iblis Visor

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir Visor?" Tanya Rias pada visor.

"bunuh aku!" Jawab visor. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, maka dengan ini kau akan lenyap." Selanjutnya Rias merentankan tangannya ke depan lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang keluarga Gremory,

"checkmate" Rias lalu menyerang visor dengan Power of destruction dan membuat visor langsung lenyap tak berbekas tanda bahwa ia telah mati. "kita sudah selesai, baiklah sekarang kita kembali" Ucap Rias setelah menyelesaikan serangannya.

 **-Bersambung-**

* * *

 **Ini adalah fiction pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya bila ad salahnya**

 **dan kasih saran dan kritik :D**


End file.
